<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey badger wolf by JlieJlieFie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993474">Honey badger wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie'>JlieJlieFie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Love Triangles, M/M, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>变形者学院里小故事</p><p>彰彬：蜜獾＋黑狼<br/>铉辰：九尾白狐<br/>小菲：猫</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey badger wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>取名無能暫時直接用蜜獾狼<br/>我腦中莫名的出現變形者學院，超中二青少年....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>荒野里起了雾，雾气几乎已凝结成细小的水珠漂浮在旷野里，没有风只有远方的天微亮。</p><p> </p><p>他奔跑着，随着队伍，他前方是头黑亮短毛的猫科正迈开强壮的四肢奔驰，血液在体内热涌，他笨拙的喘着气，蜜獾与狼的混血让他体型偏小跑起来又不快只能勉强地全力以赴。</p><p>远方一头美丽的白狐，纤长四肢，雪白的长尾们扬在晨光里，金橘光晕一圈让白狐像是神仙下凡，任何言词都无法形容的美丽优雅…..</p><p>他感觉胸腔里早已急促蹦跳的心脏瞬间澎湃抽动起来，如果他再跑快一点就可以跑在那美丽的白狐身旁….</p><p>「哎呀！」</p><p>他忽略脚下的石块蹴滑了一跤，摔倒在地。</p><p>白狐像是有些感应，停下脚步回过头来。</p><p>可恶。</p><p>「彰彬哥！你还好吗？」</p><p>他回过头，浅金色的大耳猫跑到他身旁，金橘色的大眼泛着关心，轻轻的用头蹭几下他的肩膀。</p><p>「LIX我没事。」</p><p>他赶紧爬起。</p><p>远方只见朦胧的白雾，白狐身影早已消失。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>变形者学院，用白话来说就是兽人青少年学校。</p><p>各种不同种类的变形者青少年们，在荒野清晨跑步训练后回到学院。</p><p>彰彬因为跌倒所以晚了几步，所以当他回来的时候几乎所有人都早已化为人形盥洗穿衣回到休息厅了。</p><p>他换成人型洗澡后穿上学院制服，手插在裤兜走入休息厅。</p><p>他习惯坐的长沙发位子已满。</p><p>李旻浩，他的室友，今早一直跑在他前面，没人知道旻浩究竟是黑猫还是黑豹总之只能确定是猫科，正坐在沙发右侧身旁則是知城，精寅则坐在另一侧。</p><p>他找了一下，发现书柜旁仍有一张空椅，耸耸肩坐落，抬起腿看了眼小腿侧的擦伤，洗澡后几乎已经愈合。混到狼血的好处之一就是伤好得特快，但是因为分心跌倒是有点蠢，希望他可以控制住不要每次都一看到…</p><p>「彰彬哥。」</p><p>美丽优雅的铉辰，白狐九尾，传说中可以魅惑人心让人愿意做任何的事。</p><p>「我刚看你跌倒，但是看到你爬起来就没过去了，还好吗？」</p><p>「没什么。」灰银色的长发，笔挺鼻梁，银白色的眼眸，丰润的唇，真的好美…..</p><p>「彰彬哥，」</p><p>若有似无的香气轻轻地将他包围，像是在耳侧低喃的歌…..</p><p>「旻浩哥说你是因为盯着别人看所以才跌倒的。」</p><p>「没盯着谁，你知道蜜獾总是喜欢没事做些傻事。」他耸耸肩。</p><p>「你知道九尾狐可以听心跳知道你在说谎？」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>「前几天变形物种课老师上课有讲到九尾狐，彰彬哥上课不专心，你对九尾狐没兴趣吗？」</p><p>他记得课本讲到九尾狐，但是一说到九尾狐他脑中全都是….</p><p>他扬起自认为最帅气的笑，「我在数你的尾巴是不是真的有九条。」</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，「喔？那旻浩哥的尾巴有三条吗？」</p><p>「我才不看李旻浩的屁股。」</p><p>铉辰勾起嘴角，「彰彬哥，你是盯着我的屁股才跌倒的。」</p><p>他瞬间胀红了脸。对九尾狐否认也没有什么用，反正铉辰一听心跳就知道真假。他只希望自己不要总是在铉辰面前这么笨拙老是犯傻。</p><p>「彰彬哥，你会来跨年派对吗？」</p><p>他当然会去，就像之前的学院派对一样，不论如何拿几片披萨啃几口炸鸡喝着可乐跟朋友同学们随意的聊天总是十分惬意，甚至可以稍微撇几眼铉辰美丽的身影他就开心的不得了。</p><p>但是铉辰邀他，这就是截然不同的状况了，他可以感觉到他心跳加速。</p><p>「你邀我？」</p><p>铉辰歪头顿了一秒，噘起丰润的唇，像是玫瑰像是云朵，柔软又美好…「饮料区缺工作人员。」</p><p>他眨眨眼，心略往下沉，「学生会派你来的？让你用九尾狐的魅力让我答应？」</p><p>「我成功了吗？九尾狐的魅力对蜜獾狼有用吗？」</p><p>他扯了扯嘴角，「有酬劳吗？」</p><p>「你想要什么酬劳？」</p><p>「一个BOBO？」他手指点脸颊。</p><p>「好啊～」铉辰顿了一秒噘嘴后答应了。</p><p>「真的？」怎么可能？居然答应了？！</p><p>「真的。」铉辰点点头，「不过如果只去帮忙最一开始准备的话是拿不到报偿的喔。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>跨年派对，在12月31日的晚上。</p><p>变形者学院的传统之一，必须要保持半兽半人的状态参加，需要训练才能够部分躯体变形，保持半兽半人状态也需要花力气，他有时候在想学校是不是特意如此规定，让学生们为了参加派对而练习，而且在娱乐的同时又训练。</p><p>他低年级的时候没有办法保持着半兽半人的状态超过十分钟，所以根本没办法参加。倒是现在可以轻而易举的在人形化出长尾与兽耳。</p><p>他看着旻浩正在打扮，他耸耸肩，换上休闲的黑衣黑裤就先离开宿舍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>礼堂早已装饰垂挂许多灯饰与装饰品。</p><p>彰彬走到饮料区工作人员预定集合处，开始帮忙搬饮料箱，留真在他身边轻而易举的将两箱饮料抬在肩上，轻轻松松地往前走，粗壮的长尾甩呀甩。我的天，这女孩不是狮应该是熊才对，太强悍了。他略有些吃力的将两箱饮料抬起跟着往前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不一会儿天色渐暗，今夜的学生会会长SANA今晚也是艳光四射，蓬松的白棕色犬尾扬在身后，轮流着跟不同区的工作人员说些勉励的话，再一会儿，天色几乎全暗灯光亮起，音乐响起，学生们陆陆续续到场。</p><p>他将饮料一一倒入学生的杯中。</p><p>「彰彬哥，」低音唤着他，「你今晚是工作人员啊？」</p><p>「LIX，你想要喝什么？」</p><p>「这样是不是说你不能跟我跳舞了？」</p><p>金色的猫耳冒在男孩金发中，休闲的印花上衣与长裤，无邪大眼眸望着他。</p><p>「昇玟，彰彬哥不能跟我们一起跳舞吗？」</p><p>「不行喔，LIX，彰彬哥正在忙不能跟我们一起玩。」</p><p>「可是…. 」</p><p>彰彬递了一杯可乐给猫耳男孩，「LIX过几天放假你再来找哥？我们去后山探险？」</p><p>「好，就这样说定了！！」FELIX笑靥绽放，「彰彬哥晚点见～」</p><p>他看着一猫一狗并肩往前，不知道昇玟说了什么，LIX轻打了一下昇玟的肩。真是可爱的学弟们。</p><p>「彰彬哥。」</p><p>他赶紧扭头，瞬间顿住了，九尾狐带着他无法抗拒的美貌与香气，令他心跳急促。</p><p>「彰彬哥。」铉辰又再唤了一声。</p><p>那眼眸弯弯嘴角带着浅浅的笑意，雪白的尖狐耳从银白色的长发冒出，有些可爱。</p><p>「我要苏打水。精寅你呢？」</p><p>「我要可乐～～。」</p><p>红狐精寅细长的眼扬着笑，站在铉辰身旁。</p><p>「谢谢你。」铉辰接过饮料，轻轻的道谢，「彰彬哥。我们晚点见？」</p><p>「喔？」浅灰色的眼眸，像是要把他的灵魂吸入…「好？」</p><p>九尾狐听到他的答案扬起笑容，</p><p>「铉辰哥，走啦！」精寅催促着，把铉辰拉走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>饮料发完，派对正进行到最兴奋的状态，</p><p>饮料区的工作人员们其实也就五个学生们，大家互相交互一下视线。</p><p>「我要去跳舞了。」留真抓了抓头发，「我的身体早就等不及啦。」</p><p>「没饮料我们留在这里也没意义。」</p><p>「那么就解散。」</p><p>彰彬也拨了下头发，转了转肩膀，走在母狮留真身后进入最热烈喧闹的舞池间，门一开，音乐几乎砸在脸面，</p><p>「耶呼！」留真兴奋地高呼一声，立刻进入人群融入音乐的节奏。</p><p>他快速的在人群里搜索找寻熟悉的面孔，他看到旻浩甩着他的粗壮长尾绕着知城跳舞，再远一点的地方，一簇舞正欢的人们在右上角靠近沙发区的地方，那最吸引人的银长发随着节奏跳舞，今晚只有一条蓬松白长尾，随着音乐摆动，恣意放松的笑着。</p><p>「彰彬哥！你们结束了？」</p><p>不知何时他已走到铉辰身前，「啊，结束？」</p><p>「发饮料。」铉辰拨了下汗湿黏在前额的发，天，九尾狐的香气在这么复杂气味状态却是这么鲜明这么令他心跳加速….</p><p>「彰彬哥？」</p><p>「喔，对，饮料发完了，所以大家觉得留在那里也没事可做，而且每个人都想在派对里玩。」</p><p>「那你想要跳舞吗？」铉辰笑着邀约。</p><p>他耸耸肩，他可才不会铉辰说什么他都立刻答应，这样也太明显了，「等等再跳，我肚子有点饿。」</p><p>「我肚子也有点饿，我们去吃东西？」</p><p>铉辰开心地抓起他的手腕，拉他往一旁走去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>食物区果不其然跟饮料一样早就发光，负责食物区的学生们也都早就散了。</p><p>铉辰噘嘴，「怎么办？哪里有食物呢？」</p><p>他耸耸肩，虽然中午过后他就没吃东西，不过铉辰为他担心让他可以不用吃也充满能量。</p><p>「啊！我想到了。灿哥当助教的座位有藏零食！！走。」</p><p> </p><p>教学楼就在礼堂的旁边。</p><p>夜里空无一人的教学楼，两人偷偷摸摸的就着月光摸进助教办公室，拉开灿哥座位的抽屉。</p><p>满满的饼干与零食。</p><p>「耶！」「YES！」两人开心的欢呼，</p><p>「嘘……」又赶紧降低音量。</p><p>「我们走。」</p><p>两人抓了几包捧在怀里，又偷偷摸摸的溜走。</p><p>教学楼外礼堂旁的草地树下有一把长椅，铉辰立刻坐到长椅上，拉开包装，拿一片饼干放入嘴中。</p><p>「嗯？彰彬哥快来啊？」</p><p>他顿了一秒，耸耸肩坐在九尾狐身旁伸手入包装，抓起几片饼干，也喀拉喀拉地吃了起来。</p><p> </p><p>两人的嘴都吃得有些油油的，礼堂里传出隐约的音乐声，夜空里美丽的银月高挂。</p><p>铉辰将空包装压扁折了折，舔了舔抓零食的手指，自在可爱又些傻气的模样。</p><p>「彰彬哥？」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>铉辰深吸口气，轻轻地说，「我一直很想要谢谢你之前在野外训练时帮助我。」</p><p>他眨眨眼，「没什么。」</p><p>九尾狐摇摇头，「你总是说没什么。」</p><p>「我是真的觉得没什么，你听我的心跳就知道了。」</p><p>铉辰笑弯了眼，「听心跳吗？」</p><p>美丽的九尾狐缓缓的前倾靠近他，脸庞越来越近，「哥你的心跳越来越快了。」</p><p>「才，才，才没有。」</p><p>手掌捧起他的脸，温热的掌心。</p><p>？！！！</p><p>柔软的唇贴在脸颊，一秒就分开。</p><p>「新年快乐，彰彬哥。」</p><p>「啊？喔，嗯，你，我....」心跳急速像胸腔里有什么要爆炸了。</p><p>「铉辰我喜欢你！」</p><p>银白色眼眸瞬间闪耀美丽的脸突然亮了起来，铉辰真的好漂亮啊….</p><p>「请你跟我跟我约会！请你跟我交往！」</p><p>「彰彬哥你喜欢我哪里？」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「你为什么喜欢我呢？」</p><p>他眨眨眼，对耶为什么呢？</p><p>「我….不知道？」</p><p>他从来没有想过这个问题，只知道这个感觉一直在他的心中鼓荡在他的身体里。</p><p>那眼眸里的星光消失了，铉辰表情变得黯淡。不行他得说些什么！</p><p>「因为你很美，很漂亮，在你身边我几乎没办法思考。」</p><p>「是这样的啊….. 」</p><p>铉辰抿了一下唇，「彰彬哥，我不能答应你。」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>「我拒绝跟你约会，拒绝跟你交往。」</p><p>「等等，我一定还可以想出其他的理由。」</p><p>「我走了，晚安。」铉辰说完立刻跳下长椅。</p><p>「铉辰！ 铉辰！！」</p><p>九尾狐快速的消失在黑夜里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彰彬冲回到礼堂时人们正热切地跳舞，脑子乱七八糟的不知道该怎么想才对，他搜索着铉辰的身影。</p><p>「彰彬哥！」砰的一把被勾住肩膀，是FELIX，「我终于找到你了，留真说你们饮料组解散后我就一直看你什么时候出现，来我们来跳舞。」</p><p>灿烂的笑靥温暖满是希冀的双眸，不由得他分说拉着他就往舞池去。</p><p>什么时候LIX长高了些？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>音乐鼓动重拍低音震荡，LIX灿烂的笑着，一旁开怀笑着的昇玟，脑中混乱的思绪消散，他随着可爱的猫狗一起跳舞着，肌肉收缩汗水迸溅，似乎礼堂里所有变形者的呼吸都氤氲在一起融入音符里了。</p><p>「彰彬哥，昇玟.......我突然有点不舒服.....」男孩摀额脸色发白，眼神恍惚。</p><p>「LIX？」</p><p>「还好吗？」</p><p>男孩失神搖晃，试图抓住昇玟和他的手來稳住踉跄的脚步。</p><p>「LIX！」</p><p>下一秒，可爱的大眼眸失去焦距，身体一软往后倒去。</p><p>彰彬赶紧抱住，</p><p>「LIX！FELIX LEE！！」昇玟焦急的呼唤着好友。</p><p>或许是空气里氧气不够？还是音乐刺激太强？</p><p>彰彬将男孩放在后背上背起，「昇玟我们离开礼堂。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>礼堂外，静谧的夜，沁凉的风吹来。高挂星空的银月。</p><p>先前草地树下的长椅，彰彬和昇玟将晕软的FELIX放在其上，让男孩躺在长椅。</p><p>「LIX！」昇玟摇晃男孩的肩膀。</p><p>「我去找灿哥。」彰彬就要离开。</p><p>「等等，」昇玟赶紧唤住。「LIX醒了。」</p><p>男孩有些无意识的像是猫般伸展身体拉长背脊，半人半兽的型态，大尖耳高高的竖起，金色一条长尾高揚伸展，然后居然再一条？</p><p>我没有看错吧？</p><p>男孩收拢姿势，缓缓睁开眼，「彰彬哥，昇玟。」</p><p>「LIX！太好了！」昇玟松了好大一口气。</p><p>「我怎么了？」</p><p>「你没事就好。」他伸手揉了下男孩浅金色的头发，而灿烂的笑靥绽放。</p><p>「LIX你多了一条尾巴。」</p><p>「什么？」男孩立刻回过头去看，两条长尾在他身后摆动，忍不住伸手去摸。</p><p>「真的耶，我长出第二条尾巴了！！我有第二条尾巴了！！！」FELIX开心的叫了出来。刷的跳起身抱住身前的好友，「谢谢你昇玟。」</p><p>下一秒转过来抱住他，「谢谢你彰彬哥。」金猫气息急速涌入他的鼻腔，温暖柔软像是阳光。</p><p>「喔？彰彬哥你有点小只耶。」</p><p>「呀！」</p><p>「LIX，你忘记了蜜獾体型本来就不大，虽然混血了狼但是…」</p><p>「金昇玟！」</p><p>「彰彬哥小小只的，我喜欢！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2021年  新年快樂~!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>